


make my wish come true

by brave (orphan_account)



Series: A Miraculous Christmas [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Identity Reveal, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Rated T for swearing, don't take the title seriously please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brave
Summary: I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: A Miraculous Christmas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553656
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	make my wish come true

Alya was humming happily to herself as she made her way to Françoise Dupont. Last night, she had gotten amazing footage of Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting yet another akuma.

Despite how annoying the latest akuma was, they were in sync as usual. And while Alya may not have been near enough to hear them over the noise the akuma was making, she saw that the two heroes were bantering.

Heck, she heard Ladybug laugh at something Chat Noir said, and that was probably what spurred the akuma to get even more violent. (She knew Chat was taunting the akuma too, so maybe the laugh was what made it hit its boiling point - or well, freezing point. Ice akumas suck.)

They flawlessly executed the akuma takedown, and until now, Alya still found it in her to be awed whenever the magic ladybugs swept over Paris.

So, yes. All in all, she was really happy today.

The views on the Ladyblog skyrocketed again last night.

She had a sneaking suspicion that there was something going on between her favorite hero duo. Mayhaps they were finally in a relationship? She's seen them even closer than ever, and that's saying something. Ladybug and Chat Noir have always been the tactile type, but she could sense somehow that something had changed. 

Ooh, she smelled a scoop. And she was gonna get to the bottom of it. She hasn't really been that motivated to know more about the heroes' personal lives after becoming a hero herself, but... this was important to her! This was her profession's true calling! She had to get that insider information. 

The question was how... 

"Good morning, Alya!"

She grinned and turned towards the source of the voice, Adrien Agreste, literal ray of sunlight.

"Hey, Sunshine. Are you waiting for Mari again?"

Adrien chuckled and rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "You know better than I do how hard it is to get her up in the mornings." He adjusted the scarf around his neck. (The Scarf, the one Mari knitted for him years ago, it seems that Adrien finally found out the truth.) "Also, it's gotten colder. So I know for a fact that it's even more difficult than usual to get Marinette up."

"Why don't you try and call her?"

"Already did, it only went to voicemail."

"Try again then? You might have woken her up a little."

"Wouldn't hurt."

She stood by Adrien as she watched him call Marinette. (He had her on speed dial. _Adrien Agreste_ had her girl on _speed dial_. That was adorable.)

His eyes lit up as Marinette probably answered his call.

"Princess! Good morning."

God, the pet names. The first time she heard the pet names she fake gagged. There was a lot. Between the two of them.

"Yes. Yes. I'm downstairs right now. Yes. No, Mari, I'm not coming up there. No. You know why not. No, Mari, you can't drag me to bed with you again, we'll be late. Remember what happened last time? Yes, exactly. Also, I'm with Alya right now, you wouldn't want me to leave Alya alone out here in the freezing cold now, would you?" He asked, looking at Alya and winking. 

Alya chuckled as Adrien shook his head in exasperation. 

"Exactly. Now, get down here. Yes, we can go grab a coffee. Okay but no, we will not be doing that. No. Mari. Marinette. No." He sighed.

Alya raised an eyebrow at that. What on Earth was Marinette saying on the other line to get this reaction from Adrien?

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, love of my life, I swear to Plagg...!"

Adrien looked affronted as he brought the phone away from his ear.

"She hung up on me!"

"What did she want?"

"She wanted to have coffee and a can of Monster, possibly more."

"She wanted a what...?!" 

The door to the boulangerie opened and out stepped a grumpy Marinette. She had a scarf on and probably four layers of jackets on. She had the red matching beanie and mittens set Adrien gifted her last year.

She blasted Adrien and Alya with the full force of her pout.

Alya winced.

Adrien stared back calmly, seemingly unaffected.

"Adri," Marinette whined.

"Nope." He answered, popping the P.

"So cruel."

"Sorry, Mari. You know as well as I do that you can't guilt-trip me."

"Yeah, yeah, 'cause your father's an asshole and has taught you how to be a manipulative bastard."

"One of the only things he's done right," Adrien mutters, which surprised a laugh out of Alya.

"Oh my God, Adrien?!"

Adrien shrugs.

Marinette walks over to Alya and leans against her, "Morning, Alya." She mumbles sleepily.

"Good morning, girl. Why are you so tired?"

"Had to... had..." She yawns. "Homework. Late night."

"And you didn't do your homework earlier because...?"

"Baba needed help. Then commission. Lost track of time. Akuma attack, had to stop it. Annoying as heck, slippery and noisy." 

Adrien sputtered at Marinette's comment. "M-Mari?!"

"Hm?" Marinette hummed. No one else said a thing, two faces staring at her in shock before the meaning of her words finally sank in.

"Fucking shit." She swore.

"What the hell?!" Alya yelled.

"Mari, oh my god. Marinette." Adrien looked torn between wanting to panic and wanting to laugh hysterically.

"I was... I was mumbling. I wasn't coherent, I swear. Alya, I..." All traces of sleepiness were gone from Marinette and she looked to be on the verge of a major freakout.

"You," Alya pointed at Marinette, and looking at her like she was seeing her for the first time, "You're... you're Ladybug?!" She whispered the last part of the question.

Marinette winced, hand flying to the purse she always kept by her side.

Then, laughter.

Laughter was coming from Adrien, specifically, from his coat.

Out from Adrien's coat came a little black... thing... no. No, that was a Kwami. Like Trixx.

"Oh man, I can't believe of all the ways you could've outed yourself, you'd do it like that!" The Kwami exclaimed as he burst into another fit of laughter.

"Plagg!" Adrien yelled, looking offended on Marinette's behalf.

"You're Chat Noir?!" Alya pointed at Adrien and then at the Kwami, apparently named Plagg.

"Well, I... I can't even deny that because Plagg just exposed us. What the hell, Plagg?" Adrien hissed at his Kwami, who was still really amused at the turn of events.

"Veil's down, kid. She would've found out sooner or later."

"What."

Marinette had her face hidden behind her hands. And she peeked at Alya through the gaps of her fingers. "Alya...? Are you mad?"

"Mad? Mad?! Girl, this is literally the best day of my life! My heroes are my best friends!"

Marinette let her hands down and she gave Alya a small smile. "I-I'm glad. I didn't want you to think that..."

"Oh, Maricakes," Alya cooed, grabbing for Marinette's hands, "I know now how important keeping identities a secret is. I'm not mad. I completely understand."

Marinette and Adrien both breathed a sigh of relief at that.

But froze again at the predatory grin Alya suddenly sported.

"Oh, but I do want an interview, guys. And it's gonna be a loooooong one."

Alya had the last laugh.

God, it felt like Christmas had come early for her! 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS A LATE UPDATE HOLY SHIT I AM GOMEN
> 
> anyways follow me on twt i guess haha @reflekdoll (writing twt) @LUKACOUFFALNE (main)


End file.
